DP Shorts: An Evening Alone
by cheesecakelover110
Summary: One night Sam is sent to her room, angered by her parents and her new outrageous curfew. However, much to her surprise, Danny knocks on her window and invites her on an evening picnic. Info: This is a DP short; most shorts are oneshots. Major DxS A bit rushed, because, you know, it's a short. Danny and Sam are 16.


**An Evening Alone**

"Sam, we've been lenient for quite a long while now, but you were out past your curfew by _five hours_! Five! Count them!" Mrs. Manson glared at her daughter, crossing her arms.

Sam sighed. "Come on! I was studying in the library! Besides, I tried to call you, but your phone was off!"

Mr. Manson towered over his daughter. "Young lady, don't you dare talk back to us. We were at the theater; we told you that! You should've told us ahead of time. Now your curfew is seven o' clock. Go to bed."

Sam let out a loud, frustrated breath as she sullenly marched upstairs to her dark bedroom.

Immediately, Sam logged onto the computer to see if anyone was on. She needed to talk to one of her friends. Unfortunately, no one was on. It was pretty late, though; Sam should've known better.

She shifted to lay on her back, staring up at the red and gold Japanese paper lantern that hung above her. She couldn't sleep, and she wouldn't. She was too angry.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Sam sat up, irritated. "What do you people want?!" she yelled at her parents.

Then, much to her surprise, she saw a faint green glow behind her thick, burgundy curtain.

Already suspecting who it was, Sam slowly pulled back the curtain, all of the irritation melting away when she saw him, a 16-year-old boy with white, spiky, messy hair, tan skin, and ecto-green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, a white belt, and a white D with a P inside, designed to look like a flying ghost.

She quietly opened her window, grinning. "Hey, Danny."

Danny smiled back. "Hey, Sam. I mean, um, would the lovely Miss Manson mind joining me on an evening picnic?"

Sam blushed. "It's one in the morning, Danny. You're not tired?"

"I await your answer, milady." Danny bowed. Sam noticed the black, woven picnic basket and grinned even more widely.

She chuckled and curtsied back. "Of course, Sir Fenton. But to what, pray tell, do I owe this pleasure?"

Danny didn't answer, instead scooping the Goth girl up and flying away, towards the edge of town.

The moon was bright and full. Sam sighed, happily this time. It was official. Danny Fenton was the best boyfriend ever.

Danny set Sam down in front of a familiar-looking tree and sat down next to her, turning human and putting the basket in front of them.

"Seem familiar?" he asked with a sly smile.

Sam thought for a second, and then gasped. "This was the place! The exact same place where you gave me the class ring officially!"

Danny nodded, still smiling. "And, I'll have you know, you owe nothing to this pleasure. It's our anniversary. Exactly two years ago we sat in the exact same spot."

Sam flung her arms around Danny's neck. "This is perfect! Thank you!"

Danny chuckled. "Don't thank me, Sam. How amazing you are is thanks enough. Now. We have some tofu to eat."

"But you hate tofu."

"Yeah, but you don't."

"You didn't have to do that. I would've been fine if you ate a sandwich or something."

Danny shrugged. "It would've been fine, but I know how much meat offends you, so there's no way." He set up the picnic, which was complete with two candles that Danny lit single-handedly with tiny ecto-plasmic rays, causing the fire to be green.

"Whoa," Sam laughed. "That's awesome."

"What, the fire?"

"Everything about this. How long did it take you to prepare?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are the most selfless, brave, beautiful, intelligent, awesome girl in the universe, and I'm lucky that you ever noticed a guy like me as more than a friend." Danny blushed and pulled something out of the basket, handing it to Sam. It was a bouquet of all of Sam's favorite flowers.

Sam was speechless. She managed to reply, "Well, it was kind of hard not to." She laughed and smelled the bouquet, which held a black rose, a purple anemone flower, and dozens and dozens of rain lilies. "I mean, you're the cutest, bravest, funniest, kindest, most thoughtful, most amazing guy in the universe. How could I have not noticed you?"

The two blushed. Danny pulled something else out of the basket: his MP3 player and speakers. He fiddled with it for a second, and then smiled, putting it in its place. Semi-quietly, a song that Sam had never heard before played. Danny got up, holding out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Sam took his hand and pulled herself up, smiling widely. "Yeah."

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, Sam doing likewise around his neck. Danny rested his forehead on Sam's as the song played.

"_Seasons are changing, and_

_Waves are crashing, and_

_Stars are falling,_

_All for us._

_Days grow longer and_

_Nights grow shorter._

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall;_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven,_

'_Cause you're my…_

_You're my, my_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away,_

'_Cause I'm here_

_For you….."_

"What's the song?" Sam asked. It wasn't her type of music, but it was a beautiful song.

Danny smiled. "You like it?"

"Well, duh. It's amazing, just like everything else tonight. Just like you."

Danny blushed. "You forgot to add yourself. And I'm glad you like it. I thought you might."

They danced some more, until the song faded away, and the only sound was the crickets chirping. And, even then, Danny and Sam stayed still, sharing their breath.

And they each moved their lips forward, locking them in a kiss that seemed to last forever.

However, apparently, forever ends with getting the crap scared out of you.

"SURPRISE!" tons of voices yelled, causing Sam and Danny to jump three feet in the air.

"GAH!" they yelled unanimously, landing on their sides in the grass and ending up rolling down the hill. Danny used his ghost strength to stop himself, grabbing Sam's wrist while doing so.

Sam covered her mouth with her free hand and began to chuckle a little bit. As it got louder, Danny started to laugh, as well. Eventually, they both burst into laughter, Danny getting up and pulling Sam along with him as both of them walked uphill, still laughing.

He kept one arm around her waist as they saw their friends and family, who were snickering, too.

Pretty much everyone was there: Tucker, the Fentons, Dash, and even Izzy, Jason, and, much to the couple's surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Manson.

"Happy anniversary, you two," Tucker congratulated, greeting his two best friends with a hug each.

Danny finally stopped chuckling and smiled at Tucker, raising an eyebrow. "You spilled didn't you?"

"Yup." Tucker smiled proudly back. "Once you told me about your plans with Sam, I told everyone. We all decided to surprise you guys, the cutest and best couple in Amity Park."

Sam and Danny blushed. Sam said, "This is awesome, guys. And as for you two," she started, turning to her parents, "You could've saved me a lot of frustration and just let me go to bed like normal parents."

Mr. Manson shrugged. "It enhanced the effect, didn't it?"

Sam, begrudgingly, nodded, but also gave a condescending glance at her parents before turning to everyone else.

Dani, Jason, and Izzy pulled out a cake from behind their backs, grinning.

"Here's the cake! I made it myself." Izzy handed it to the couple and skipped back to Dani's side.

"Wow, guys….I don't know what to say," Danny admitted with a half-chuckle.

"Well, I do," Sam opposed. "Thank you. All of you. This was the awesomest thing ever."

"No problem," everyone collectively replied.

Then Sam tapped on Danny's shoulder. When he turned and started to ask "what", she stood on her toes and kissed him again. Their friends and family clapped and cheered.

When the two broke away, they said thanks one more time before Danny went ghost, scooped up Sam, and flew back to her house.

As he set her back into her room through her window, she kissed him one last time. "That had to be the most romantic thing ever. You rock, Danny Fenton."

Danny smiled. "And you rock even more, Sam Manson. Good night. He kissed her back and flew off.

Sam called after him, "No, you rock more!"

"You do!" Danny shouted over his shoulder.

"You do!"

"You do!"

And so it continued until they were so far away from each other that they couldn't hear anything else.

Danny and Sam replied underneath their breath (unknowingly simultaneously) "You do."

Danny went intangible and went through the walls of Fenton works, going straight to his room, setting the cake down next to him, and throwing himself on his bed. Putting his hands behind his head, his grin widened. He was a lucky guy. At least lucky enough to have Sam Manson- the coolest girl in the universe- as his girlfriend.

Sam climbed back into her bed, now suddenly too exhausted to even change into her pajamas. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she grinned one last time.

It had turned out to be a good evening after all.


End file.
